Rebel's Return
by Starkiller21bd
Summary: Ezra and Sabine's reunion after a year on Mandalore.


**Rebel's Return**

Ezra had frozen in place the moment he'd heard Hera's words.

"— she's back, Kanan. Sabine's back."

Kanan gave a quick response before ending the transmission. He didn't need eyes to know what Ezra looked like right now.

"Ezra."

"Was this planned? Was she supposed to come back today?" Ezra asked, tone slightly bitter. His frustration wasn't directed toward Kanan, but it was understandable, given the circumstances.

Kanan shakes his head. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I know Hera is, too."

Sure enough, when the _Phantom II_ flew closer to the Rebel fleet's carrier, a Mandalorian ship could be seen in one of its four hangars. Ezra remains silent in his seat as Chopper lands the ship in the adjacent hangar.

As soon as the _Phantom II_ touches down, Ezra runs out of the ship, leaving Kanan and Chopper behind. After seeing that the hangar with the Mandalorian fighter is empty, he immediately starts moving toward the bridge.

 _She'll be talking to Hera. That's where they have to be._

Ezra ignores the other rebel pilots and engineers walking past, continuing with his run toward the large ship's bridge.

The door to the bridge appears up ahead, on the opposite end of what seems to be a long hallway. Ezra gently pushes his way through the ship's rebel staff before making his way toward the door.

Suddenly, the standard Imperial white tinted door slides away, revealing a Twi'lek and a girl with multicolored Mandalorian armor.

 _Karabast … it is her._

The bright orange and red hair gives it away, and he stops about halfway to the doorway.

Sabine spots him before Hera does, and a small, knowing smile appears on the Twi'lek's face as she watches them. She gives them one last look before reentering the bridge, letting them have a moment alone.

Sabine takes a step forward, locking eyes with Ezra. They both share the same look, one of surprise and relief at the same time.

They move simultaneously, closing the distance between them before wrapping their arms around each other.

"Oh, kriff …" Sabine whispers, head on Ezra's shoulder. Her breath catches, and she finds her eyes watering for the first time in a long time.

Sabine shakes her head, separating herself from him before wiping her eyes. She notices the frown on Ezra's face, and then pushes him into a nearby maintenance closet. She closes the door before hugging him again, much tighter this time now that they had privacy.

Ezra holds her close, cheek against her brightly colored hair. It was then that he noticed how she smelled, as odd as the subject was. She didn't use to hug him as much, or even at all.

 _This is an exception, I guess._

He was grateful.

Sabine gives him one last squeeze before taking a small step back, out of his grasp. Her smile stretches from ear to ear as she looks up at his vibrant blue eyes.

"You changed your hair again."

Had her brother said the same thing awhile ago? It didn't matter. Her hair was different and it standed out clearly in the plain closet.

 _She's still beautiful …_

"You got taller," Sabine says, the smile still glued to her face. Ezra grins at that. He used to be the short one. Now he had a few good inches over her.

"Karabast, how long as it been?" Sabine's gaze breaks his for a second as she runs a hand down her face. It was all still unbelievable.

"One standard year, a month, and thirteen days. Maybe a few hours, depending on what side of the galaxy we're on …"

Sabine's eyes widen as she looks back at him. "You've … been counting?"

"I - I missed you … we all did," Ezra admits, stuttering for a second.

 _We all waited for you to come back._

Sabine's happy expression falters before being replaced by a regretful one. "I'm sorry. I had to stay —"

"I'm not worried about all that. I'm glad you're back, Sabine. Really," Ezra interrupts her.

Another genuine happy smile forms on her face. "Thanks. I'm happy to be back … now tell me what you did after I left. I have time, and you have a year's worth of stories to tell me."

Ezra smiles back, eyes lighting up.

 _Everything's going to be back to normal now._

He rubs the back of his neck as he sighs fondly.

"Well, let's see … I went to this planet that was all desert and sand. Twin suns and everything."

"Twin suns?"

Ezra nods, smiling.

"Yep. It was really hot. Anyway, I met this old man there … his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

 **I got the inspiration for this from some of the awesome Ezra and Sabine art I've seen from meldy arts on Tumblr. If you like Sabezra fluff (and angst) seriously check that stuff out.**

 **So this was just a little short that I wanted to do. Still kinda ticked that Sabine left, but the reunion is going to happen sometime. This is how I'm guessing it's gonna be like. Maybe a hug or two, some smiles and stuff. Now it'd be great if there was more, but I honestly doubt Filoni and them would go that far with it.**

 **Also, this isn't connected to my other story, Defiance, at all. But check that out and review please ;).**

 **By the way, the Rebels characters belong to Disney and all that.**


End file.
